


Dream a Little Dream of Me

by oikillua



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alien Oikawa Tooru, Fluff and Crack, Haikyuu Month, How Do I Tag, I Don't Even Know, I Tried, Implied Hanamaki Takahiro/Matsukawa Issei, IwaOi Day, IwaOi Day 2019, IwaOi Week, Iwaizumi Hajime Is So Done, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru Fluff, M/M, Pining Iwaizumi Hajime, Pining Oikawa Tooru, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, iwaoi - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-31
Updated: 2019-01-31
Packaged: 2019-10-19 21:29:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17609339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oikillua/pseuds/oikillua
Summary: “Ok, so here’s the thing. I have a crush on you, ever since we were kids”, Oikawa confessed while looking at the floor.“What?”, Iwaizumi wondered. There were a lot of things he was confused with right now, but the thought of the most popular guy in Seijoh, his best friend, likes him, wasn’t something that crossed his mind.Oikawa said everything he’d been keeping in his heart for a long time. He explained everything about his crush on him ever since they were young. But there was one problem: Iwaizumi suddenly can’t hear what he was saying.





	Dream a Little Dream of Me

It appeared to be almost Valentine’s day or it was, or it already ended. This was due to the fact that decorations with hearts were all over the place. Iwaizumi was done cleaning the club room. Surprisingly, he realized that no one was there but him. He did his usual routine. After cleaning the floors and putting all the volleyballs in the right place, he went to the locker room to change clothes.

He just wore some cargo trousers and a hoodie. It wasn’t a long trip from the school to his house anyways. There was no need for any fancy outfit.

Oikawa then appeared out of nowhere, entering the club room.

“Hey, Iwaizumi!”, he shouted across the room.

 _“Iwaizumi?”,_ he thought, confused why he would call him that instead of his usual annoying ‘Iwa-chan”.

“Yeah?”, he replied, not wanting to give him the satisfaction of asking to be called Iwa-chan again.

“I have to tell you something.”, he smiled softly like he was nervous and excited at the same time. The dark haired just raised his eyebrow, waiting for what he had to say. He was getting pretty nervous. This didn’t seem like him at all.

“Ok, so here’s the thing. I have a crush on you, ever since we were kids”, Oikawa confessed while looking at the floor.

 _“What?”_ , Iwaizumi wondered. There were a lot of things he was confused with right now, but the thought of the most popular guy in Seijoh, his best friend, likes him, wasn’t something that crossed his mind.  

Oikawa said everything he’d been keeping in his heart for a long time. He explained everything about his crush on him ever since they were young. But there was one problem: Iwaizumi suddenly can’t hear what he was saying. He just heard loud noises from somewhere he didn’t know. It was deafening but he tried his best to listen to his childhood friend. He still couldn’t.

Then, he woke up.

When he woke up from this dream/nightmare, he felt his heart beating really quickly. “ _There’s no way that’s real, right?”_ He shrugged it off. It was just some made up story in his mind. It wasn’t real and it will never be. But somehow, _somehow_ , a tiny part of him wished it was. He took a bath and prepared for another day of school and training.

 

｡☆✼★━━━━━━━━━━━━★✼☆｡

It was dismissal and everyone already started to leave school.

“Iwa-chan!”, Oikawa shouted across the hallway in Seijoh. No one minded it all, since the only people there at the moment were Mattsun and Makki, who were used to the frequent use of the nickname.

“What is it now, Shittykawa?”

“I have to tell you something important 5 days after today. Meet me at the club room then”, he smiled shyly and patted his back then left.

“Weird but okay”, he replied to his friend nonchalantly. Although, inside his calm aura, his heart went haywire. It suddenly occurred to him that his dream might become real.

“Well, well well”, Mattsun smirked, “Guess lover boy is gonna confess to the ace of Seijoh”.

“Tch. It’s probably a meeting for our next volleyball matches. Stop being ridiculous”, Iwaizumi said harshly as he left to go home.

As he walked home, he began to think, _“Does he really like me or is this just some kind of glitch in my dumb head?”_.  Suddenly, he thought of a way to be at peace with this situation. He ran home and went to his computer immediately.

He went to Google and searched: “What does it mean when you dream of being deaf?”

He was cringing at what he wrote down but that was the most straight-forward way he could’ve wrote it.

The first article that popped up said, **“To dream of yourself being deaf represents an inability to understand what is happening around you.”**

Well, it was a close relation to what is happening. He decided to open the link for better understanding.

**“Negatively, being deaf may reflect stubbornness or choosing to purposely ignore other people opinions, ideas, or feelings.”**

Iwaizumi was surprised. Maybe, he _was_ choosing to ignore it. Even though he probably was, he wanted to change that. He actually wanted to give this a shot. He looked at the calendar above his desk. February 8th. They were going to talk on the 13th, a day before Valentine's. Well, 5 days to prepare is good enough.

 

｡☆✼★━━━━━━━━━━━━★✼☆｡

 

_**February 9 th** _

Luckily, the next day was a Saturday. The dark haired composed himself and all the planning he had to do. He felt like he needed to see all the possible outcomes of the dream.

“So, the 13th is a Wednesday and we have a club meeting. I get to change outfits. What should I change into? Should I really change my style or would that leave him suspicious? What will I say? Should I say I like him too? What if all of this was a mista-“

“Hajime, come over here for a sec!”, his mom shouted.

He sighed and headed over to where his mom was.

“What is it?”

“I need you to do all these chores for the weekend. Sorry for the bother but your father and I have an urgent meeting and we probably won’t be back until Monday”. His mom handed him a loooong list. 

And in that moment he knew, that his scheming for the weekend would have to wait until Monday.

 

｡☆✼★━━━━━━━━━━━━★✼☆｡

 

_**February 11 th** _

Now, it’s Monday, the worst day of the week because of all the new assigned tasks and homework. Unfortunately, Hajime had a lot on his plate regarding school. He hurried home after practice and worked on every single assignment he had. Then he prepared clothes to wear on the confession day. He thought of wearing a collared shirt with a pair of shorts. It will most likely look casual and when somebody asks why he was prepped up, he’d just say he was going somewhere important.

And finally, he would pretend that he forgot Oikawa told him that he had something to say on the day before Valentine’s. 

 

｡☆✼★━━━━━━━━━━━━★✼☆｡

 

_**February 12 th** _

It was the day before and Iwaizumi felt more excited than nervous. The real question was: _Why would he be nervous?_ He wasn’t the one who was going to confess or anything. A lot of scenarios kept on popping up on his mind like ads. He was absent-minded the whole day.

“Are you sure you’re okay Iwa?”, said Makki at the lunch table, when both of them where the only ones there while Mattsun and Oikawa were getting food.

“Yeah. Why wouldn’t I be?”, he asked calmly.

“Well…”

“What?”

“I don’t know. Maybe because of tomorrow?”

“What about tomorrow?”

“Hey, you don’t need to hide it from me. I know you’re a bit nervous about talking to Oikawa.”

“No I’m not”, he said, like a liar.

Hanamaki just looked at him, waiting for some other type of response.

“Tch. Fine. Okay, I’m nervous but only a tiny bit. I mean, I don’t know what it’s about and why would he wait for 5 days just to tell me?”

“It’s the day before Valentine’s Day. Most likely it's going to be a confession! And he likes you, too. He talks about you all the time when you’re not around. Or even when you are.”

“But why not on the actual date? Isn’t that suspicious?”

“I don’t know. That guy’s pretty weird”.

He is. And Iwaizumi loved that about him.

 

｡☆✼★━━━━━━━━━━━━★✼☆｡

 

_**February 13 th** _

Today is the day he’s been waiting for. It seemed like a long 5 days. Classes seemed to be slower today because he’s looking forward too much on Oikawa calling him later for their chat.

Finally, it was their practice and everyone did a good job. Iwaizumi volunteered to clean the room by himself for today, hoping that his dream, would be exactly how he wished for it to be.

He cleaned the floors and put all the volleyballs in their respective places. But Oikawa wasn’t there yet. He took his time and tried to make the place as spotless as possible.

Then, he remembered that he should already change out of his jersey. Heading to the locker room, he felt a wave of self-consciousness. These weren’t the clothes he’d usually wear. But, he had to be prepared and look good, didn’t he?

It was a simple navy blue collared shirt with some simple shorts.

 _“I’m not overdressed. I have somewhere to go to later. Yeah…”_ , he tried to convince himself.

The moment he grabbed his stuff was the exact second Oikawa appeared in the club room.

“Iwa-chan! Do you remember what I told you a few days ago?”, Oikawa smiled lightly. It was mesmerizing and seemed so pure without any other intentions (for now).

“Hm? Oh. Yeah. So what’s up?”, Iwaizumi tried to act as calm as possible.

The light-haired boy took a deep breath. 

“There’s this alien convention and today’s the last day. Would you like to come with me to help me hide from everyone? Give me a chance, it's only for 1 day! Or even just a few hours”

Wat.

“SHITTYKAWA. DID YOU REALLY MAKE ME ANXIOUS FOR 5 DAYS JUST TO CORNER ME ON JOINING THIS WEIRD CONVENTION?”

“Yeah. You wouldn’t have thought about it if I didn't say it on the last day”, he pouted. Damn, this was disappointing.

 “Whatever Shittykawa. I thought this was going to be something life-changing”, he sighed as they walked outside.

“By the way, Hajime”

“Hajime? Huh? What is it now?”

“I had a crush on you ever since we were kids”.

**Author's Note:**

> aaaaa! this is my first work so i'm sorry it's terrible but you got to start somewhere, right? i wrote this instead of studying for finals lmao. i love iwaoi and everything about haikyuu!! so expect more works in the future about that ;) i also watch other animes and would like to make fanfics about them if i get the inspiration to. leave me comments and kudos would be highly appreciated! <3 thanks for reading <3


End file.
